A diagnostic is an software test, simulation or inspection that is performed on a computer system in order to evaluate the computer system's performance according to useful metrics such as utilization, speed, health and efficiency. In order to perform diagnostics, computer systems must either boot the diagnostics directly from removable storage media such as optical disks or run the diagnostics as software within the operating system of the computer.